


A Stormy Meeting

by ColossalAmon14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Irish, Other, Shemale, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossalAmon14/pseuds/ColossalAmon14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya has been best friends with her neighbour Anna for as long as she can remember, but what will happen when Anna's most personal secret becomes uncovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first lemon fics, and my first futa one, please comment below on how you thought it was!
> 
> Futa Warning: If you don't like it don't read!

Anya was sitting alone in her room, doing her Algebra. She's sixteen, has brown, straight hair that goes just past her shoulders, a freckled face and full B cup breasts that suited her slim body well, she's wearing a black, loose fitting tank top and a push up bra that lets her boobs fill it out well, she also wore tight fitting jeggings, and, if you looked closely, a red thong is sticking out the back of her hip-hugging waistband. Her legs were nicely toned and she has a round tight ass.

Over the past few years Anya had developed a passion for parties, she went out into town every few weeks to the local discos and always ended up making out with two or three guys. She never drank and was a virgin but she did love the way guys always squeezed her ass when she was making out with them, the furthest she had gone with a guy was chairing one (grinding onto his lap while he sat in a chair).  
She was however, preparing to fuck her current boyfriend, Michael, in two days.

Now, as she tried to concentrate on her maths, she remembered the last time she had chaired Michael, she remembered grinding her hot groin into his thigh and feeling the outline of his hard, growing cock through his jeans.  
As she thought of this her body began to feel warm and she bit her full bottom lip, a few minutes later she realised that she'd been staring at the same equation for 3 minutes.

"Ah Fuck this!"

She was about to give up on her homework and stick her hand in her panties when the doorbell chimed.

Her round eyes widened and she glanced outside. Grey skies and lashing rain, usual Irish weather. She put on her cardigan and hurried downstairs to the door.

As she opened it she saw her neighbour Anna, who had been her friend all her life and was a year older than her.

Anna was completely drenched from head to toe.

"H-Hi A-Anya", she trembled  
"I'm a wee bit cold, can I come in? I'm locked outside my house and my parents won't be home for another four hours."

"Yeah, absolutely", Anya said

And in came Anna.  
Anya didn't know it then but that was the day that her neighbour would take her virginity......


	2. Chapter 2

Anna quickly went through out of the rain into Anya's house.  
Anna was seventeen, she had fair hair that she always keeps in a pony tail, tan skin (because of frequent holidays to mainland Europe), she was curvier than Anya, had C cup breasts, nice wide wips and a rounded butt. She wore a simple white Nike t-shirt with jeans that hugged her curvy legs yet that we're curiously less tight around the crotch area than most jeans Anya had seen.

"So, where are your p-parents?"Anna shivered.  
"Away on a romantic trip to the coast for a night." Anya acted like she was gagging in disgust and Anna laughed a little shakily.

"Anyway, you're drenched, you must be freezing. I'll get you some fresh clothes and-", as Anya looked down at the older girls' cloths in question she realised she could see some of Anna's tan skin through her white T-shirt and she could also make out her pointed nipples that were a darker shade but jutted out from the cold."-And um...", Anya felt herself blush and she developed a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What?" Asked Anna, who had been looking back out the window over her shoulder.  
"And while I get them you can have a warm shower." She said quickly

"Ah th-thanks," Anna flashed her a quick smile, showing her her white, straight teeth. Anya gestured for her to go upstairs and go into the shower while she found some clothes.

When Anya was safetly behind her room door she sighed, 'what was that back there,' she thought, ' why did I feel so embarrassed when I could see a bit of her boobs, I'm her best friend, and we're both girls, so who cares......'

She shivered and decided to get into something warmer, but first she went downstairs to put on the kettle fora couple of cups of tea, to warm Anna up even further once she'd gotten dressed and everything. She chose pyjama trousers and a one direction t-shirt with a wooly cardigan for Anna to wear.  
Then she found herself some wooly pj's to put on. She never wore underwear under them so she took off everything she wore until she was completely naked and was about to pull on her shirt when the door flung open. Anna was standing in the door, not looking at Anya but at the newly painted walls of her room and said "Sorry, but it's been years sinced I last used your shower and I don't know how to-" Her eyes found Anya, who had one hand covering her pussy and one covering her left breast while her hand had not properly found her right. Anna looked with wide eyes at her tit, and the eraser sized nipple that was at full attention.  
"Oh shite- sorry!" Anna yelled and quickly went back into the bathroom  
"It's alright'" Anya called back shakily.

But Anna didn't hear her, she was too busy sighing from relief; "That was a close one"  
She whispered as se saw a large, growing tent rise in her robe. 'I'll have to get rid of ye' now', she murmured and winced as she touched the sensitive head of her sensitive organ through her towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment below, tell me if you want another chapter and what you thought of this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa Warning, do not read further if you don't like futa!

Anna pulled her towel off and grabbed her dick, it was eight inches and tanned, uncircumcised and her foreskin didn't fully cover her tip, which was dripping pre cum.

Anna was technically a virgin but she hadn't ever been with a boy, only with her sister Eva who also had a dick and was two years older than Anna. Anna's family had a dickgirl gene that resurfaced every other generation, so Anna and her three sisters all had male genetalia as well as having the female hormone estrogen so that they still developed all the traits of girls during and after puberty, during puberty they always got extremely horny, it would be common, if you listened at the doors to their rooms in the evenings, to hear Anna and her sister jacking off, and in the last few months, Carly, Anna's younger sister by three years, could be heard moaning at night.

Anna's sister Eva was now in university, she was two years older than her, but two years ago before she left, their relationship had been very interesting, incest was not uncommon amongst dickgirls.

Anna had done a few deeds with her sister a couple of years ago, it had started off with making out and gradually moved on to mutual masturbation and foreplay. The most advanced thing they did was when Eva had given her a blowjob while fingering her ass with two fingers while she jerked herself off, Anna had cum extremely hard.

As she thought about it precum escaped the head of her dick and she lightly moved her fingers along her shaft and her well-sized balls.

But then her thoughts turned to Anya, and er cock became rock hard as he remembered Anya's tight teen body, she imagined being given a handjob by her, then fucking her mouth, then taking her virginity as she thrust her cock into Anya's hot, tight pussy. She realised that she was subconsciously pumping her dick with her hand and just as she reached her climax, moaning Anya's name, the door opened and Anya stood and saw Anna cumming onto her own chest and face, and for the first time saw Anna's rigid, tanned cock.

"Oh Fuck", whispered Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

Anya didn't know what to do.  
Hear her best friend was, with a massive erection and covered in her own cum. She had always suspected that something was up with her due to her reluctance to get changed in front of her, but she did not suspect this.

Both girls stood staring at each other while the rain thrummed against the window behind them.

"I uh...Anya....I ummmm...", Anna trailed off, finding no words to explain the situation. Anya slowly backed away from the bathroom door and into her bedroom.

Anna came in a matter of seconds later, finding Anya sitting on her bed. The tanned girl was incredibly nervous, nobody outside her family had ever found out her secret before. 

"Is that thing real?" Asked Anya in a quiet voice.

"Yeah but I swear I'm just a normal girl apart from it, I'm definitely not a boy."

"I saw that it was eh....fully functional?"

Anna giggled in spite of herself. "Yeah I suppose so."

Before she had time to think about it, Anya suddenly burst out "Can I see it, again I mean?"

Anna hesitated, "Umm yeah I suppose there's no harm in looking." 

With this she slowly slid down the waistband of her borrowed pyjamas, allowing her soft cock and ballsack to be released. She looked away, not wishing to see her neighbour's expression of disgust, but after a quick peek she saw that Anya was actually leaned forward, curiously staring at her girl-cock. She could feel her friends breath on her dick.

Anya looked at the flaccid appendage in front of her. It was as tanned as the rest of Anna's body and just as smooth and hairless. The sight of this thing hypnotised her for some reason. It wasn't until she saw the shaft swell slightly that she realised her face was only inches away from the growing organ. She looked up to see that her friend was blushing furiously. "Do I...eh...turn you on...?" Anya asked, with a very slight smirk. "Yeah you kind of do, I'm really sorry!" Anna sobbed suddenly. "When you walked in earlier I was picturing you touching yourself!" Anya was completely flattered and shocked. A wild thought ran through he mind and hormones and logic battled in her head.

Anna gasped as she felt a soft, smooth fist close gently around her semi-hard cock.

"Well while we're in the habit of confessing things," Anya began, grinning, "when you walked in on me earlier, I was actually horny because I saw your tits through your top.....and since you kind of interrupted me, I'm still quite wet."

Anna didn't speak, but her dick was rock solid.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter should be up within a week!


End file.
